A semiconductor device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-272711 includes a semiconductor substrate, a first metal film (emitter electrode film) covering a surface of the semiconductor substrate, a protection film (passivation film) covering a peripheral portion of a surface of the first metal film, and a second metal film (additional electrode) covering a range extending across a center portion of the surface of the first metal film and a surface of the protection film.